A Change In View
by Archel-Always
Summary: Hermione, expected just a new year at Hogwarts, but she was COMPLETLEY wrong! SPOILER ALLERT:Vampires!    I suck at summary's, so please check this out!
1. Chapter 1

Hermione, stared out the window of her parents car. She was on her way to Kings Cross Station, for a new year at Hogwarts. Her fourth year to be exact. Sun swam on her features, giving her and angel like glow. She was excited, she was finally going to see Harry, and Ron after what felt like months. She changed alot over the summer, her hair went from bushy, to soft tendril's that fell softly to her shoulders, her legs had gone from short and pudgy, to long and beautiful, her skin went from pale, to lightly tanned from the summer. She had gotten out more offten during the summer, and tanned. She smiled to herself, she wasn't much, but she did change, and it was change much needed. She hoped that she would catch a couple of guys eyes, or at least one. She smiled even wider, when new she was even closer to her destenation. She was looking forward the year ahead of her.

"Hermione, dear, we're here." Her mum said. Smiling, Hermione, jumped out of the car and ran around to get her trunk, but saw her dad had already gotten it for her.

"Here, sweetheart, goodluck!" Her father said, "and watch out for them boy's, remember the talk we had?"Her father asked. When she got back home at the begining of summer, her mum and dad, gave her "The Talk". She didn't think she needed it, but they insisted, so she complied and sat down so they could "Discuss".

"Yes, father. Don't worry, I'll be fine!" she reassured him, "I've got Harry and Ron, I'll be fine!"

"Yes, I know!" he replied, "If a boy touches you in the wrong way, don't be afraid to tell either of them to kick his ass! Ok?"

"Alright!" She laughed, "Love you guys!"She said, hugging them, when she hugged her mum, her mother whispered, "Listen to your father, but don't be afraid to go out with a boy if he asks." Hermione smiled, "I will.", she replied.

"Bye!" She waved, they waved back. Hermione, ran to the train, and jumped on, right before it took off. She lugged her trunk from behind, trying to find Harry and Ron, until she heard, "Need any help?", she turned to see Harry standing their with his hand out, toward her trunk.

"Harry!" she dropped her trunk and ran and hugged him.

"Hermione...can't...breath." Harry said, trying to breath. She reluctantly, pulled back.

"Sorry, Harry. I just missed you!" She said, "Where is everyone" she asked.

"Here."He said, pointing towards the commpartment in front of them. He slid open the door and said," Guess who I found!" He said in a sing-song voice. He stepped a-side so every one could see the excited, thirteen year old girl behind him.

_**A /N: What did you think? Was it good? Should I do more? Plese don't be shy to review!:)**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Mione!", Ginny said, leaping to her feet and hugging her bestfriend.

"Ummm, Ginny, don't get me wrong, I love you and all, but would you mind getting your hand off my butt."Hermione said, Ginny quickly pulled her hand off her butt and apoligised. They sat down, Hermione right between Ginny and the window. Hermione stared out the window, it was raining. She closed her eyes and b deeply, blocking the conversation about quidditch. Rain always soothed her, and helped her sleep. It was like therapy to her very soul. Things were gonna be different this year she already knew. For some reason she just had a feeling. The feeling she always had when her, Harry, and Ron were in trouble. She'd been followed the whole summer. She'd been wrecking her brain to find out who it was. Maybe she would this year. She was terrified, wherever she went. She would _not_ tell Harry. He had already been through so much, she just wanted him to have at least have _one_ happy year at Hogwarts, Ha, more like one happy _month_. She was scared for him, she knew he should probably know, but she didn't want him to worry about another little thing.

Suddenly, there was a hand moving in front of her face, "Earth to Mione." Ginny said.

"What, huh?" Hermione sat up quickly, confused.

"You weren't listening were you?"Ginny asked.

"Uhhh..."

"We were talking about quidditch, Gin. Of course she wasn't listening." Fred exclaimed. That stung a little. Hermione hated she knew so little about quidditch. She wanted to have at least one thing in commen with her friends. She, of course, couldn't fly and didn't plan on doing it until she really needed to. She just wanted to learn a bit more about the game.

"Oh," She said,"Well what exactly were you talking about?"

"Just how we're gonna beat Slytherin's ass!", Harry said. Hermione smiled at his enthusiasm. Yeah, she definitly wasn't gonna tell Harry, yet. She looked out of the window once more, and saw somthing in the woods. She gasped. It was him.

"Mione, you ok?" Ginny asked, with a worried expression plastered on her face. Hermione, looked out the window and he was gone, as fast as he came.

Hermione, looked at Ginny and nodded, "Yeah, Fine.", she said. She had to find out who the hell this man was, or boy. She was tired of not knowing. If she was in danger, she at least wanted to know who he was.

_**Well? Did you like it? Sorry it was so short.:()**_


End file.
